Rockstar Series of Alternate Universes 5
by LexusGrey
Summary: Alex and Olivia are in college. Alex is a right-wing conservative and Olivia is the token hot lesbian on campus.


**Prompt 05. Right-Wing Bitch/Hottie Lesbian**

"Listen, Angelica, I just don't think that Sydney is right for our group."

"Really? Why not?"

Alexandra sighed, closing her book and glancing around the library to make sure no one could overhear them. "I think she's a lesbian," she whispered.

Angelica wrinkled her nose. "You think so?" she asked, and appeared lost in thought for a moment before nodding with a shrug. "I guess you could be right. She does play on the softball team. I hadn't noticed it before."

"Well I have, and I wouldn't be comfortable working with her."

Alex was what you would call filthy rich and impossibly self-important, since she hadn't worked a day in her life to earn a cent of her own money. It was old money, it came from her parents, who spoiled her like a princess from the day she was born. So it was no wonder she found herself to be above everyone else at her university, and it was no wonder she was resistant to socialize with people who were in any way different than the norm. Her upbringing simply would not allow it.

Alex was also what most people would call a bitch.

"That's fine, who should we ask?" Angelica said dismissively, waving off the Sydney suggestion as if it had never happened.

"I don't know. Who else is in our class?"

"There are a hundred people in the class, Alexandra," her friend said bitingly. "Did you want me to name them all?"

"That'd be great," Alex replied with a very false smile.

"What about that girl Olivia?"

"Which one is she?" Alex asked, scanning her brain to match the name to a face.

"The girl that sits next to you, genius."

"Oh, I'm supposed to know her name? I've never even spoken to her, Angelica."

"Well? Yes or no?"

Alex nodded and stood from her chair. "Yes, that's fine."

"Great. Now we just have to find her."

--

They found Olivia eating lunch under a tree with some guys, the whole group laughing their asses off about something that had been said before Alexandra and Angelica were within earshot. "You're Olivia, right?" Alex asked as she came to a stop a few feet away from the animatedly talking brunette.

Olivia turned and looked up, shielding her eyes from the sun with her hand. "Depends on who's asking. If this is about the pot in the dean's office, then no."

Alex did not find that amusing and her face must have shown it because she saw Olivia's eyebrows raise. "No," she said curtly. "Angelica and I were wondering if you'd like to be in our group for the project in our sociology class." Alex of course expected a glowing and grateful acceptance of the offer, because let's face it... who wouldn't want to be in their group? They were the popular girls in high school, and now they were the popular girls freshman year of college.

Olivia was a bit stunned at the invitation, and she didn't answer right away, giving the blonde time to take it back or say she was joking. But when she just looked on expectantly, Olivia snorted as if it should have been obvious. "No, thanks," she said, turning back to her best friend Elliot, intent on resuming their amusing conversation.

Now Alex was stunned, and she stood unmoving for a moment, unable to believe that Olivia had declined! She couldn't just let that be that. "What? Why not?" she pressed, her eyes taking on a determined hue that made them slightly change color.

Olivia turned back to look at the confused blonde, wondering if it were possible to be that over-confident. Apparently it was, because she was serious. "Because we don't exactly blend," Olivia said dryly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Alex asked, her hackles raising as she put her hands on her hips and stared Olivia down.

Well, great. She was going to have to be blunt. "It means that you are the most arrogant bitch I've ever had the misfortune of going to school with, and I'd rather fuck the teacher to get an A than ride along on your coattails."

Angelica gasped in horror, and Alex did the same thing. She had never been insulted like that before, and had they both been standing she might have slapped Olivia. As it was, she felt the humiliating sting of tears behind her angry blue eyes and turned away quickly to hide it. Why the hell should she care what was said about her? Olivia obviously didn't know who she was, that was all. Nobody would speak to a Cabot that way.

Elliot watched the high society girls stroll off in a tissy, and turned to Liv. "Aww, you made the poor thing cry, Liv. What did she ever do to deserve that?" He was barely holding in his laughter, and was clearly impressed with his friend's mouthing off.

John and Fin didn't bother to hold theirs in, they just chuckled to themselves and waited for Liv's response.

"Give me a break, El. You don't sit next to her in sociology class. You should hear some of the things she says to Angelica that she thinks no one else can hear. She deserves to be put in her place, don't think you're gonna make me feel bad about it."

"Most would say that her place is at the top of the food chain," John chimed in.

"Yeah, where she eats people for breakfast," Fin said, shaking his head. "Good on ya, Liv."

"Thank you," Liv said to Fin, nodding her head at him. And then to Munch, she said pointedly, "her place is anywhere I'm not."

"I think you scarred her for life, not acting like a little puppy dog that rolls over just because she decided to grace you with her presence," Munch added.

"Why should I act like it's an honor to be spoken to by a right-wing bitch?" Olivia snapped. "Besides, once she found out which gender I sleep with she'd un-invite me from her little group anyway. She's a total bigot, John. I don't even know what she's doing in college, since she already thinks she knows everything. I would think you of all people would be jumping for joy to see her get told off."

"I am, I'm just playing devil's advocate," John said, holding up his hands in surrender. "I always try to see both sides."

"You just like to piss me off," Olivia said with a smirk, reaching out and shoving him over backward.

"Ow," John complained, sitting back up.

"Aw, crap, I gotta get to class," Fin announced suddenly after noticing the time.

"Me too, and I sit next to Ms. Rich and Famous," Olivia said, getting to her feet.

"Assigned seating in college?" Elliot asked. "That's just wrong."

"Yeah. And he takes roll," Liv groaned, rolling her eyes. "See you guys."

--

Alex was already seated when Olivia showed up, and she stiffened in her chair, back straight as a board. Liv wondered if she had something shoved up her ass, and chuckled at the thought as she slid into her desk.

"What is so funny?" Alexandra snapped, turning her head to glare at Olivia.

Olivia graced her with a smirk and a wink. "None of your business."

Alex's feathers ruffled and she tried to calm herself down, but to no avail. She only got more agitated. "What the hell is your problem?" she finally asked.

Olivia blinked in surprise. Why was Alex Cabot paying so much attention to her? "I thought I already explained that to you," she said, eyeing the blonde suspiciously. "I don't give a Goddamn who you are, your rank in society means nothing to me. All I see when I look at you is a stuck up bitch who's had every little thing handed to her on a silver platter."

Alex's eyes narrowed. "Well I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. Most people from the trailer park don't appreciate good breeding."

Olivia was on her in a flash, grabbing her by the shirt collar and hauling her out of her chair, pulling her face close as she hissed, "say anything you want about me, but if you ever take a cheap shot at my family again I'll knock your fucking teeth down your throat!"

Alex's eyes widened first in fear, then in confusion. The entire class was waiting to see what she'd do. No one sure as hell had ever seen her in this situation before. And everyone, including Alex, knew that Olivia could carry out that threat without even breaking a sweat. "I don't know anything about your family, I don't even know your family surname," she said quietly enough that only Olivia could hear her.

Liv was too hot to believe her at that moment, but she let her go with a hard shove back into her chair.

Alex smoothed down her shirt and became very curious about her classmate's family now. She'd have to do some digging.

--

It was easy enough to find out Olivia's full name, and from there Alex only had to ask her mother about the Bensons. She was informed that there was no father in the picture and that Olivia's mother Serena was an alcoholic. She wasn't exactly sure why she wanted the information, but for some reason she felt better knowing it. She tried to tell herself that it would be good ammunition to throw out if Olivia kept picking on her, but she had a sinking feeling that it was just pure curiosity.

Now she sat in sociology class, talking to Angelica and waiting for the professor to arrive, but her eyes kept wandering to Olivia, and finally she couldn't contain her newfound knowledge any longer. She wasn't sure exactly what she was going to say, just that she wanted to find out more about the only person in her life ever to stand up to her. "Um, Olivia?" she asked when Angelica turned to talk to another classmate.

Olivia rolled her eyes and gave an exasperated sigh, turning to look at Alexandra. "What?"

"Is it true that your mom's an al--"

Before she could even finish the sentence, Olivia had leapt out of her seat and cold-cocked Alex right in the jaw, not even stopping to grab her backpack as she stormed out of the classroom.

Alex's hand flew to her face, and she tasted blood in her mouth. It didn't quite sink in that she'd just been punched until the pounding ache began in her teeth and jaw. About five people were at her side in an instant, asking if she was okay, but she was too stunned to answer. She just worked her mouth back and forth, trying to decide if anything was dislocated, and she was grateful to find that all of her teeth were still intact after checking with her tongue. The voices around her were a blur, since everyone was talking at once, but she got the gist of what they were all saying - I can't believe she did that! Alex couldn't quite believe it either. She hadn't been trying to insult Olivia's family, she had just been curious for God's sake!

"I'm fine," she managed to say loud enough to be heard over the six million people talking to her at once and staring at her like a science exhibit. She stood and shouldered her backpack, then at the last minute made a decision and grabbed Olivia's as well, then left the room just as the professor stepped in. Once outside, she rummaged through Olivia's things until she found her ID card with an address, and she made her way toward the dorms, her jaw throbbing painfully.

When she reached Olivia's door, she knocked sharply, hoping she'd be in. She had a few words of her own to say. When there was no answer, she tried the doorknob, grinning when it was unlocked. She stepped into the room intending to ream her classmate skillfully, but the sight of a shocked Olivia turning away from her to hide tears rendered her speechless and motionless just inside the doorway.

"Get out before I hit you even harder," Olivia snarled, still facing away from Alex, and even with her back to the blonde it was obvious she was swiping away tears.

"You left your backpack," Alex said in a ghost of a whisper, stepping further into the room and closing the door behind her. She thought she was being rather brave, considering the threat.

"And you came all the way across campus just to give it back to me," Olivia said sarcastically.

"No, actually, I came all the way across campus to... I was going to give you a piece of my mind, but I... Look, I wasn't trying to insult your mother, I swear."

"Oh really? Then what the fuck *were* you doing?" Liv asked bitterly, still facing away from Alexandra.

"I was just curious," Alex answered quietly. Well that was lame. The great Alexandra Cabot couldn't think of a better response than that?

"Why?" Olivia asked loudly, spinning around and advancing on Alex, whom she was guiltily pleased to note shrank away from her approach until she was against the wall of the dorm. Liv got very close to her face, staring hard into her eyes before she eased up and sat on her roommate's empty bed. "Why are you so interested in me all of a sudden? I'm sure you never even noticed me until I turned you down, is it a pride thing? Stalk me until I change my mind about you and start worshipping the ground you walk on?"

"No!" Alex said defensively, though she didn't know what it was. She just knew that wasn't it.

"Then what is it?" Olivia pressed, throwing up her hands in frustration.

"I don't know!" Alex confessed hotly, then wished she hadn't. How in the hell did she get herself into this position? She didn't answer to anyone, yet here she was pressed against a wall answering to a girl from the wrong side of the tracks. And answering poorly, she might add. "But I didn't mean to make you cry."

Liv's eyes snapped wide open and she jumped to her feet, pressing a finger into Alex's chest. "You didn't," she said in a low voice. "No bitch like you could ever make me cry."

Alex was taken aback, more hurt by that than she'd care to admit, and she blinked back tears of her own, managing to keep them at bay. "Why do you think I'm such a bitch? What have I ever done to you?"

"It's not what you do, it's what you say. And the things you and your little friend say to each other in sociology class disgust me. Other people might respect you because you have money, but where I come from you've got to earn respect, and you're a long way from that sweetheart. You're an ice princess... a prejudiced bigot, and that doesn't fly with me. So you can cut the shit, pick up your wounded psyche from under my boots, and get out."

Alex stood staring at her, and after a few seconds found her voice to form a protest. "I am not prejudiced, I don't know where you're getting that. I'm not."

"Oh you're not?" Olivia asked with a mirthless laugh. "Let's ask Felicia Forbes about that, shall we?"

Alex flustered, clearly not having expected that. "She--"

"She what? She fucks girls? Yeah, she does, and you and your little clique made her life a living hell last semester for it, so don't give me that righteous 'I'm not prejudiced' bullshit."

Alex sank down on the bed and put her head in her hands. She actually felt bad about that. She really hadn't meant to let things get so out of hand... "How do you know Felicia Forbes?" she finally asked quietly.

Olivia folded her arms across her chest and smirked. "You're sitting on her bed."

Alex jumped up like she'd been burned, and Olivia gave that same mirthless laugh again, shaking her head.

"Be careful, you're going to catch it," she said darkly, narrowing her eyes. "And don't make me tell you again. Get out. I've hit you once, don't think I won't hit you twice."

Alex tightened her hands into fists and shouted angrily. "You use violence to solve all your problems? Did you learn that from your mother or did she just teach you how to drink yourself stupid afterwards?"

The fire in Olivia's eyes should have alerted Alex to the magnitude of the mistake she'd just made, but before the blonde had time to do anything, she was shoved hard into the wall, crying out in pain, then again as Olivia's fist connected solidly with her cheekbone. She didn't even have time to raise her arms to protect her face, and then she was slammed to the ground with Olivia on top of her, raising her fist to strike again.

Felicia Forbes chose that moment to return from class, and her eyes widened as she caught Olivia's elbow, pulling her off of the blonde. When she saw who Olivia was kicking the shit out of, she almost let her get back to it, but she figured she should find out what was going on first.

Alex was crying, covering her face with her forearms to ward off any more blows. Olivia was seething mad, breathing hard in a rage, trying to get her roommate off of her. Felicia held her tight, trying to talk her down. "Olivia. Olivia! She can't fight back, look at her," she ordered, making Olivia look, which helped to calm the situation.

Liv's entire body was shaking, her pulse pounding with adrenaline, her knuckles covered with Alex's blood which she smeared on her face when she ran her hands through her hair. She took a few deep breaths and sat down on Felicia's bed, her roommate finally releasing her arm.

"What in the hell started this?" Felicia asked, moving to Alex's side now, kneeling down and attempting to remove the blonde's hands from over her face.

Alex was still crying as she tried to explain. "I--was just--"

"She was taking pot shots at my mom," Olivia interjected. "I warned her not to."

"Ah. So you're not just targeting lesbians now, you're targeting single moms as well?" Felicia asked sourly, yanking Alex's arms away so she could survey the damage. A busted lip and a cut below her left eye that was dripping down her face and matting in her hair. "You'll live," she said, satisfied that Liv hadn't broken anything. She stood up and sat beside Olivia on her bed. "What the hell is she even doing in here?" she asked.

"Stalking me," Olivia muttered. "And I think she broke my knuckles with her face."

"All right, that's it," Felicia said, realizing she wasn't going to get the whole story right then. "Both of you, on your feet. Medical office, right now."

"Yeah right," Olivia snorted, looking over her bloody knuckles. "I can wrap them myself."

"You're going even if I have to drag you by your ear," Felicia said stubbornly. She was a match for Olivia in that department. "You know I will, Olivia Benson, now get your ass up and start walking."

--

More than a dozen people stopped to stare in wonder and disbelief at the sight of Felicia Forbes dragging a bloody Olivia Benson and an even bloodier Alexandra Cabot across campus by their ears. You most certainly didn't see that every day... or *ever*.

Once they reached the nurse's office, Felicia explained to the staff what had happened and gave them the preliminary diagnoses for both young ladies. "You guys deserve detention," she scolded them both as she left them in the nurse's care.

"Fuck off," Olivia called after her, then slumped down in her chair, sulking.

"Wait!" Alex called out at the last second, and when Felicia stopped and turned, she pleaded with her eyes for the med student to come back over.

Felicia sighed, having no doubt that she wouldn't want to hear whatever Alexandra had to say, but she walked back over and sat down in the chair to her left, as Olivia occupied the one to her right. She didn't say anything, just waited for Alex to speak.

Alex gathered her nerve and stared at the floor as she spoke in barely above a whisper. "I-- I'm sorry for what my friends and I did to you, I never meant to take things that far."

"Alex, you can't even look at me," Felicia said, her tone resigned. "And the petition wasn't what bothered me. What bothered me was that you judged me for something you know nothing about, and chose to persecute me because of who I share my bed with, which is none of your business, frankly. You don't even know me, how can you hate me? What you did wasn't the problem, Alex, it was *why* you did it. Are you really that insecure? You have to knock down others to make yourself feel good?"

"It didn't make me feel good," Alex forced out. "You don't understand what it's like."

"Well enlighten me. Mommy and Daddy won't pay for your Mercedes if you mind your own business? You have to seek out people who are different from you and torment them to get your tuition paid and your MAC cosmetics?"

"I am not that shallow!" Alex protested desperately.

"Yes you are," Felicia said, standing up and shaking her head sadly at Alex. "Just look at you." And with that she walked away, knowing that Alex wouldn't try to call her back again.

Alex was going to try to talk to Olivia next, but she was called into the back and had to sit while the nurse examined her face, neck and head. No concussion, that was good, but she had a nasty cut below her left eye that took a while to stop bleeding. Her blouse was ruined, which had cost over a hundred dollars, thank you, and a few droplets of blood had landed on her Armani slacks. Her mother would have a fit when she came by to pick up the laundry.

Ten minutes later, she had a butterfly bandage on her lip and instructions to get it stitched if it broke open again, and a gauze square taped over her other cut, which had finally stopped bleeding.

"You look better that way," Olivia said when she emerged into the small waiting room. "You look human."

Alex wanted to tell her to fuck off, but she didn't talk like that, and she knew she'd be the same way if someone had said to her what she'd said to Olivia. "I'm sorry for what I said about your mother. I didn't mean it, I was just angry."

"Yeah, well, I'm not sorry I kicked your ass, so don't waste your breath," Olivia replied, walking past Alex and disappearing into the exam room.

Alex didn't know what it was, but for some reason she was even more determined to get to know Olivia. Maybe it was because nobody else was real with her, maybe it was because deep down she was tired of being treated like a princess, but whatever it was, Alex was going to make Olivia Benson her friend.

--

"Oh my God!" Angelica squealed, reaching out to touch Alex's face, but Alex deftly pulled away.

"Don't touch!" she said quickly, holding up her hands. "It hurts."

"Did she hit you again?" Angelica asked, her eyes still wide, unable to do anything but stare at Alex's bandages.

"I provoked her," Alex replied. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Are you pressing charges?" her friend pressed.

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" Alex snapped. At the affronted look on Angelica's face, she slumped her shoulders dejectedly. "I'm sorry," she apologized, shaking her head. "I didn't mean to snap at you. I just really want to forget it ever happened, all right?"

"What's wrong with you?" Angelica asked, straightening up taller and regarding Alex as if the blonde was suddenly beneath her. "The Alex I know would have nailed her ass to the wall by now. Why didn't you call your lawyer?"

"I told you, I provoked her," Alex said through gritted teeth, losing patience by the second.

"So what?" Angelica asked, giving Alex a strange look. "Since when has that ever mattered before?"

"Just leave me alone!" Alex shouted, spinning on her heels and walking brusquely away.

Angelica's jaw dropped and she stared after Alex until she gathered her wits and stormed off to class.

Alex didn't know where she planned on going, but she found herself outside Olivia's door a few minutes later. Oh, now there was a brilliant idea. Hey, you kicked my ass yesterday, would you like to have tea? She groaned at herself and turned to leave when the door opened behind her. She jumped in surprise and spun back around, coming face to face with Felicia Forbes.

"Wow," Felicia said, raising an eyebrow. "You really are stalking Benson."

"No I'm not," Alex said quickly.

"Well either way she's not here," Felicia said, closing the door and locking it behind her.

"Oh," Alex said, nodding her head as she shoved her hands in her pockets and turned again to leave.

"What do you want with her, anyway?" Felicia just had to ask. The urge was too tempting. What in the hell was Alexandra Cabot doing chasing her roommate? Especially after yesterday.

"Nothing," Alex said with a shrug. "I didn't mean to bother you." She stared at the ground as she started to walk away, and blinked when Felicia spoke again.

"She's in the gym. Kickboxing practice."

Alex stopped, wondering why Felicia was giving her the information... and even more so wondering what she would do with it. "I guess that's where she got her right hook," she said, absently rubbing her cheek just below the bandage.

Felicia actually laughed. "Who knew? You can make a joke at your own expense. I'm impressed."

And before Alex could respond, Felicia met up with her girlfriend and started talking as they walked away. So now she had a choice to make. Go to class or go to the gym and try to catch Olivia after practice? She had class with Angelica now, and she really didn't want to see her, so she ended up standing outside the door to the gym, trying to get the nerve to go inside, and wondering why she needed nerve to do so.

"Oh to hell with this," she muttered to herself, pushing open the door and stepping inside. There weren't that many people there, just the kickboxing class or team or whatever it was called, and a group of ridiculous cheerleaders practicing their pyramids in one corner. Olivia was easy to spot... in a pair of nylon running shorts and a sweat-soaked tank top, her hair pulled back into a ponytail as she whaled on a punching bag. Alex watched in fascination, unaware that she was blatantly staring until Olivia grunted in annoyance and turned her way.

"What?" Liv asked, about at the end of her rope with the blonde. She had never been pursued so hard by anyone, let alone a conservative straight girl. "I'm busy. So unless you want to sub for the punching bag, get lost."

"I've already done that," Alex said, surprised she could find words so fast, and get them out past her suddenly dry throat. "I just wanted to..." she trailed off, playing with the buckle of her belt.

"To what?" Liv asked, still breathing hard, wiping the sweat from her brow with her forearm as she shrugged off her gloves and walked over to Alex, leaning one arm against the bleachers. "To ruin my reputation? Do you know how bad it looks for me to have a straight girl following me around when I'm not getting any action from her?"

Alex's jaw dropped, for so many reasons it was hard to pick which to address first. The comment stung, and the irony of it confused her. "Excuse me?" she finally asked. "You look bad having a straight girl around?" Okay, what the fuck. First of all, Olivia was insulting her sexual preference. Second of all, Olivia was gay? And third of all... what???

"Was I speaking another language?" Olivia asked, arching an eyebrow.

Alex frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. "How dare you accuse me of following you."

Olivia laughed, a genuine laugh this time, and gestured around the gym. "You're here, aren't you?"

"I could be visiting a friend," Alex said defensively.

That made Olivia laugh harder. "Alex. Every single person in here?" she nodded toward the center of the gym. "Is a dyke. Which one is your friend?"

Alex bristled, really looking over the occupants of the gym now, and her nose wrinkled in defeat. "None of them," she admitted with a sigh.

"So what in the fuck do you want? I'm getting tired of having to ask."

"I don't know what I want," Alex said softly. "Coffee, maybe?"

Olivia nearly choked, pounding her chest with her fist as she pushed away from the bleachers and stared at Alex in disbelief. "What?"

"I-- coffee?" Alex repeated with a blush.

"You're asking me out?" Olivia asked, wondering if things could turn any more upside down than that.

"No!" Alex said quickly, her eyes darting around to see if anyone had heard that.

Liv smirked, saying nothing, just looking at Alex and waiting.

"It was just, you know, a friendly offer," she insisted in a quiet voice.

Olivia leaned in closer, her breath brushing across Alex's ear as she whispered, "I've got plenty of friends, princess."

Alex shivered, wrapping her arms around herself and trying not to look at Olivia's perfectly smooth legs. "I don't," she said before she could stop herself. Well shit. Now that she'd spilled that, she might as well go for broke. "You're the only person that doesn't treat me like a fragile statue."

"Ahh, so you like the rough stuff," Olivia said with a wink, trying to brush off Alex's much deeper confession.

"No, that's not what I--"

"Relax, princess. I'm joking." Olivia looked at her intently, trying to decide what to do. She really didn't want to get wrapped up with Conservatism's poster child, but said poster child was looking at her so helplessly adorable-like... "You really want to have coffee with me?"

Alex nodded. "You're interesting."

"I wiped the floor with your face," Olivia countered.

"Well maybe I deserved it," Alex said, blushing hotly at the reminder.

"I'll be damned," Olivia said, appraising Alex before nodding. "Have a seat. I'll get showered and changed."

--

Olivia paid for the coffees, despite Alex's resistance, and they sat at a corner table by the window. "Aren't you afraid someone will see you here with me?" she asked, still not ready to let Alex off the hook.

Alex's smile faded instantly and she fought the urge to tear up. She was trying *so* hard and Olivia just wouldn't cut her a break. "You really think I'm that horrible?" she asked, for the first time dreading an affirmative answer. She'd never cared before.

Olivia watched Alex carefully, mulling over how to phrase her answer. "You haven't given me a reason to think otherwise," she said slowly.

"You're... out, right? That's what it's called?" Alex asked determinedly.

"Yes, and yes. Why?" Liv asked, wondering where Alex was going with that.

Alexandra stood up and clinked her knife against her mug a few times. "Excuse me, can I please have everyone's attention?" she said loudly. "I'm having coffee with a lesbian." And she sat back down. "Good enough?" she asked Liv.

Olivia stared at her in shock for a good five seconds and then burst out laughing. She grinned widely when Alex blushed. "You know... you're a tiny bit more interesting than I thought you'd be," she said after several moments of comfortable silence. She couldn't read Alex's expression in response to that, so she just moved on to a more pressing question. "Why did you fuck with Felicia last semester?"

Alex's eyes went downcast and she stirred her coffee unnecessarily as she answered. "Well, Angelica--"

"And don't blame it on your friends, you obviously have a mind of your own," Olivia interrupted.

"Let me finish," Alex pleaded, and when she received a nod, she continued. "Angelica's sister got kicked out of her house, and disowned by her family."

"So her sister's gay, so what? Why target Felicia?"

"She's not gay and I said let me finish!" Alex scolded. "Angelica and her parents came home from a dinner party early, because Mr. Hartman didn't feel well, and they found Jasmine in bed with Felicia."

"Shit," Olivia said, sipping her coffee. "Tough break."

"It ruined her life," Alex snapped. "Felicia seduced her, and that one indiscretion got her sent away from her family!"

"Oh, *please*!" Olivia retorted. "Are you saying that Jasmine had nothing to do with it?"

"Of course she didn't, she isn't a lesbian. Felicia just charmed her into bed that one time."

"Are you kidding? You're either incredibly stupid or just in denial. You mean to tell me that if I turned on the charm right now, you'd be helpless to resist me and follow me into bed?"

"No!" Alex insisted. "Lower your voice."

"Well then there goes your theory," Olivia said with a snort. "Everyone is responsible for their own actions, and as you just agreed to, no one can be charmed into bed with someone they don't want to sleep with. And, even if it were possible, and it were true, that still doesn't give you the right to persecute someone you don't even know. Why would I think you're not horrible?"

"Because I'm not!" Alex said indignantly, her temper flaring. "I'm having coffee with you, aren't I? Doesn't that prove anything?"

"Don't do me any favors!" Olivia spat, standing up so forcefully that she knocked her chair over backwards.

Alex's eyes widened. "I didn't mean it like that! That came out wrong!"

"You have two seconds to make me believe you or I'm walking."

Alex panicked, then grinned when it came to her. "I'm ruining my reputation following around a gay girl that people could think is getting action from me..."

Olivia stopped, stared, ran her hands over her face and groaned. Her own words turned against her. She sat back down. "You're a piece of work."

"Like you said, I've had everything handed to me on a silver platter. I'm used to getting my way. But you actually make me think."

"So, you're ruining your reputation as the perfect right-wing conservative mommy and daddy's girl because I make you think? We have nothing in common, Alex. Nothing."

"I... like kickboxing!" Alex said earnestly. "And... we go to the same college."

"Circumstantial!" Olivia shot back with a grin. "And you don't like kickboxing."

"How do *you* know?" Alex peered at her.

Olivia took a swallow of her drink before plastering a goofy grin on her face. "Because you weren't watching my moves, you were staring at my clothes."

"I was not," Alex said, rolling her eyes.

"You really like to deny things, don't you?" Olivia asked, leaning back in her chair and propping her feet up on an empty one next to Alex.

Alex ignored the question and asked one of her own. "But anyway, how do you know we have nothing in common? Maybe we do. Do you like movies?"

"Could you be a little more vague?"

Alex scowled. "Fine. What *kind* of movies do you like? Let me guess. Action."

"Romance," Olivia said, smirking and raising an eyebrow. "Sweet, sappy chick flicks."

"Yeah, right!" Alex said, laughing.

"I do. They get me every time," Liv insisted, putting a hand over her heart and giving a wistful expression.

"Well I like romances too," the blonde finally agreed.

"You like action flicks." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Don't tell anyone," Alex whispered, putting a finger to her lips in the classic 'shh' gesture. "Do you want to go see a movie?"

"Shouldn't you be in class or something?"

"I don't want to go today."

"Shit. Just keep telling yourself this isn't a date, princess."

"It isn't." Why was she starting to really like it when Olivia called her princess?

Liv gave Alex a knowing smirk. "If you say so. C'mon then..."

Alex scrunched her face up as she gathered her backpack and stood. "Who's driving?"

"You are. You asked *me* out, remember?"

"I didn't ask-- gahh!" Alex groaned, throwing up her hands. "Fine, I'll drive."

Olivia snickered and followed along behind Alex to the student parking lot. Hey, they hadn't argued in over five minutes. "I don't see any limos... where's your car?"

"Oh that's hysterical," Alex drolled, hitting the button to turn off her alarm, and it beeped, revealing the jet-black Porsche convertible as her ride.

"I call 'em like I see 'em," Olivia said with a shrug, and couldn't believe she was about to get into a Porsche. "As if this is any less grandiose. If you were a guy I'd think you were compensating for something."

"I didn't pick it out, my parents gave it to me," Alex said defensively, climbing into the driver's seat and unlocking Olivia's door.

"That's even worse!" Olivia exclaimed, getting in beside her and buckling her seatbelt.

"I didn't ask for a Porsche."

"No, I'm sure you asked for a Lamborghini but your parents couldn't afford it."

Alex smirked despite herself and started the car. "What do you want to see?" she asked as they headed for the downtown theater.

Olivia cackled, and looked out the window.

"Withdrawn. Let me rephrase. What *movie* do you want to see?"

"I don't know what's playing."

"There are several independent films at the smaller theater on the west side, they all look incredible," Alex offered.

Liv shrugged. "Sure, why not? You pick." She was actually starting to have fun. Alex could be great company when she didn't have her head up her ass. Olivia was actually quite surprised that the blonde was still interested in knowing her after finding out she was gay, and had even tolerated several jokes that this was a date. Maybe there was hope for Alex after all, and she wasn't doomed to the boring life of a debutante.

"There's one about a princess that falls in love with a commoner, but her family doesn't approve and they make it impossible for them to see each other. I think it's considered a tragedy and not a romance, but will that do?"

Olivia hated sad shit, but the sparkling brilliance in Alex's eyes when she talked about it made her nod in agreement. "Sounds good."

--

Near the end of the movie, Olivia could hear Alex sniffling, and when the two lovers in the movie were executed, she heard Alex burst into tears. Oh for fuck's sake, it was just a movie, and the actors had no chemistry so it was hardly a believable story. She was prepared to laugh at her new 'friend' when she felt Alex push up the armrest between them and turn to lean into her, the blonde burying her face in Liv's jacket. Well what the fuck? "Uh," she began awkwardly, having no idea what to do in this situation. "Are you okay?" Oh, brilliant, Olivia. Yeah, she's just fine, crying into your jacket. She wanted to make a joke about Alex actually touching a lesbian, but she'd wait until later for that.

Alex hid her face, quite embarrassed at her reaction to the movie, which had been less than engaging, but it hit home for her in a strange way. Olivia was going to think she was an idiot and want nothing to do with her after this. But then she felt a hand tentatively patting the back of her head and she realized that Olivia was flying blind here. It felt so good to be comforted, even in such an awkward way, and she loosely put her arms around her friend, keeping her face hidden though she had mostly stopped crying.

Now Olivia was starting to get uncomfortable. She hadn't banked on an attraction to Alex, even though the blonde was absolutely gorgeous, but with their close proximity and a hand draped across her waist, not to mention the burrowed head against her side, she was starting to feel a little flare in her belly and she squirmed in her seat to try and alleviate the tension. And anyone who's ever done that will know how completely useless and ineffective it is.

They sat there like that for what seemed like hours, but really was about two minutes, before Alex slowly pulled back and wiped her eyes with a sniffle. "Can you just make fun of me now so I can stop anticipating it?" she asked, biting her lip and looking at Olivia.

Olivia laughed, shaking her head. "Well it's no fun if you ask for it! I guess you're off the hook."

Alex beamed and laughed a bit herself. "Fair enough... are you hungry?"

"You want to spend all day with me or something?" Olivia asked, though she wasn't poking at Alex this time. She was really starting to be curious. And the annoying little pulse inside her stomach wouldn't settle down.

Alex had the same little pulse, though she wasn't as acutely aware of its existence, or its meaning, as Olivia was. She just knew she was having a good time and she didn't want it to end. "Oh, well if you're busy I under--"

"I'm not busy," Olivia cut in. "Just... surprised. And confused. And yes, hungry."

Alex smiled, the mounting tension easing with Olivia's response. She really couldn't think of anyone she'd rather spend the day with. Certainly not Angelica.

It was halfway between lunch and dinner, but they managed to find a good Italian restaurant that was serving both. Olivia was quite surprised when Alex got away with ordering a bottle of wine.

"How'd you manage that?" she asked, tiltiing her head to the side and regarding Alex intently. "He didn't even ask for ID."

Alex swirled the dark burgundy liquid around in her glass before taking a sip. "I'm a Cabot. My parents own everyone's souls," she said in an eerie voice. "Care for a glass?"

"Oh no. I'll need my wits if I'm going to survive dinner with you," Olivia declined.

Alex smiled, and Olivia thought that it brightened her whole face. She really was astoundingly beautiful, and if she behaved all the time like she'd been behaving this afternoon, she'd be an amazing catch. But Liv wasn't going to try and fool herself. One perfect day did not mean Alex wouldn't go back to being the Queen Bitch tomorrow.

"So, uh, what are you studying toward?" Alex changed the subject as the waiter brought their food.

Olivia lightly salted her pasta and began to cut it up as she answered. "I want to be a cop. Detective, actually. What about you?"

"We have more in common than you think," Alex replied. "I want to be a lawyer. Specifically, a District Attorney."

"Ah, so you can lock up society's deviants?" Olivia asked.

Alex paused with a forkful halfway to her mouth and pinned Olivia with a very lawyerly stare. "If by deviants you mean criminals, then yes," she answered pointedly.

"What else would I have meant?" Smirk.

Alex put her fork back on her plate, stood up, placed her hands on the table in front of Olivia and leaned in close. Her gaze was unwavering. "I ask the questions, you answer," she said coolly, and she was thrilled at the look on Olivia's face. It was something between "AAAAAHHHHH!" and "yes, you've chosen the right career path".

As a very smug Alex sat back down, Olivia took a long swallow of her water, hoping it would fan the flames suddenly running rampant throughout her body. "Look," she said, leveling her gaze at Alex after a moment. "I know you don't want any more than friendship from me, and I'm not really looking for anything else either, but if you ever do that again I'm going to kiss you," she said bluntly.

Alex choked on a bite of chicken, managing to force it down, and then chased it with the rest of her glass of wine, turning bright red. There was absolutely nothing she could say to that. So she just sat and blushed, for like the fifth time that day. Ugh. What was happening to her? If her mother were here, she'd be so outraged at Alex's behavior she'd probably haul her out of college and put her in an institution. Having dinner with a Benson would be bad enough in her mother's eyes, but the fact that Olivia was gay, and threatening to kiss her daughter would have sent Mrs. Cabot off the deep end. And yet Alexandra was just sitting there like a shy little kid with a crush.

Well, Alex was still at the table, which meant she didn't have to take a cab back to campus, but the blonde had apparently disappeared into la-la land, to which Olivia didn't have the address. "Hello? Should we go back to campus?" she asked, hoping to lure Alex back to reality.

Alex blinked and snapped out of it, shaking her head. "No..." She felt like doing something completely out of character. "Let's go to a club."

Olivia's brows hit the roof. "You want to go dancing. Do you even own clothes that won't get your ass kicked walking into a dance club?"

"Uh... no," Alex replied honestly.

"Well then it looks like I'll be playing dress-up. You're taller than me, but I don't plan on dressing you up in pants, so it won't matter." She signalled the waiter for the check, which Alex snatched up and refused to even let Olivia see. "Hey!"

"You paid for coffee," Alex reminded her, and quickly handed her credit card to the waiter.

"Both coffees weren't half as much as my pasta," Liv protested, but the waiter was already gone with Alex's card, so she sighed and gave up.

--

"Okay, try this on, and this, and this," Olivia said, yanking stuff out of her closet and throwing it at Alex, who struggled to catch the flying clothes.

"Uhhh, okay... where's the bathroom?" Alex asked, looking around.

Olivia laughed and nodded her head toward the door. "Down the hall. Don't worry, I won't look. Just tell me when you've got an outfit on."

Alexandra had never taken her clothes off in a room with someone in it, and she hesitated, but seeing as how Olivia wasn't looking at her, she couldn't comment on the hesitation and offer to leave the room, so Alex stood behind Olivia's bed in the corner and started to undress. As she was pulling a sequined top over her head, she froze and blinked. Olivia was standing in her underwear with her back to Alex, pulling on a pair of sexy thigh-highs. The blonde's breath caught, and she couldn't help letting her eyes wander the smooth planes of her friend's back, admiring the way her muscles flexed with each movement of her arms.

Alex forced her eyes away when she noticed herself staring, and she hurriedly pulled on one of the skirts Olivia had thrown at her. Just as she got it up over her hips, the door burst open and Felicia came in, wrapped around her girlfriend in a frenzied make-out session. One of them kicked the door closed, and they fumbled their way to Felicia's bed, falling onto it without breaking contact. Alex gasped, and the lovers both snapped their heads up to look at her.

"If you don't like it, get the hell out," Felicia said curtly.

"Nono, I-I-I-I-I-it's fine," Alex stammered, her eyes glued to the scene.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Felicia's girlfriend asked, glaring at Alex as if she had two heads.

Wow. Suddenly Alex knew what it felt like to be the minority, and it didn't feel good. Olivia came to her rescue, thankfully, and she smiled in gratitude.

"She's my friend, Nat. We're going out to the clubs."

Felicia laughed, then realized Olivia was serious when she bothered to notice what Alex was wearing. "Hmm." She looked the blonde up and down. "You look hot."

Alex's mouth opened and closed several times but no words came out. And she blushed yet again. How embarrassing.

"What she means to say is 'thank you'," Olivia stepped in on Alex's behalf.

Alex nodded, feeling very self conscious in her state of near nakedness. Or at least she felt nearly naked in a short skirt and sequined tank top as opposed to her standard slacks and blouses.

"What happened to your head?" Natalia asked, indicating Alex's bandage.

"She insulted my mother," Olivia explained, to which Natalia cringed.

"I said I was sorry!" Alex gasped, scandalized that it was still being brought up.

"So Olivia kicks the crap out of you, and now you're dating?" Natalia asked, finding that incredibly amusing.

"Hey," Olivia said, pointing a finger in warning at Natalia, for some reason afraid that Alex would bolt. Oh great, now she cared if Alex left.

"Jealous?" Alex asked, folding her arms over her chest and raising an eyebrow at Felicia's girl.

Olivia's eyes sprang open wide and she turned in slow motion to face Alex, a look of 'are you fucking kidding me?' written all over her face. Felicia erupted into a coughing fit, and Natalia just stared Alex down. "Of who?"

"Of whom," Alex corrected her, which earned her a light smack upside the back of her head from Olivia. "Ow," she complained, reaching up to rub it.

"We're not dating," Olivia told Nat, then went back to the closet to finish getting dressed. Luckily the few minutes it took for her to accomplish that went by without incident. Felicia and Natalia resumed kissing on the bed, and Alex resumed staring at them. Liv snickered to herself and debated sneaking up behind Alex and scaring the shit out of her, but instead she grabbed a pair of boots and held them out, clearing her throat to catch the blonde's attention.

Alex jumped and took the boots, looking like a kid caught stealing candy. "I was just--"

Liv winked and interrupted her. "I know what you were just. Put those on and let's get out of here."

Alex pulled on the boots and grabbed her purse, following Olivia out the door. Only then did she notice what Olivia was wearing. "Wow. You look..."

Olivia stopped and turned, waiting. "What?"

"Girly," Alex finished.

"I'm not sure whether that's a compliment," Liv said with a half-grin.

"It is," Alex assured her. "I just couldn't think of anything else to say."

"With your vocabulary?" Liv taunted her, starting to back slowly down the hallway, keeping her eyes on Alex.

Alex walked carefully, not used to clunky platform boots, even if they were only like an inch high in the front and two in the back. "My vocabulary training does not extend to descriptive words for women in sexy dresses," she drawled, defending her honor. "You're lucky I even came up with girly."

"Well you came up with sexy just fine there," Liv pointed out, having to turn around now because she knew they were almost at the stairs. So unfortunately she missed the surprised look on Alex's face.

Did she say sexy? Uhhh... Well, not that it wasn't true, but... "You-- you're twisting my words," she offered lamely, knowing it was a weak argument. She was studying to be a prosecutor, not a defense attorney, after all.

Olivia laughed. "Don't make me kick your ass."

Alex growled as she caught up to the brunette and started down the stairs beside her. "Keep bringing that up and see where it gets you."

"I don't have a destination in mind. Anywhere I end up is fine with me," Liv said, grinning like a cat.

Alex stopped short when she saw the familiar figure of Angelica coming up the stairs. What the hell would she be doing in this dorm? Her boyfriend lived off campus, and Alex couldn't think of anyone they knew, besides Olivia of course, that lived here.

"Alex?" Angelica asked, stopping as well and narrowing her eyes at the two of them.

"What?" Alex asked in a snippy tone, which immediately put Angelica on the defensive.

"You're going somewhere with *her*? After she did that to your face? What are you, a masochistic or something?"

"Okay first of all, the word you're looking for is 'masochist', I thought we passed sixth grade grammar, and secondly, no I'm not, and third, yes, we're going dancing. What are you doing way over here?"

Olivia remained silent, wondering how this was going to play out. So far Alex wasn't backing down, and she had to admit she was a little shocked to hear the blonde talking to her supposed best friend like that. Something must have happened between them.

Angelica scoffed, giving Olivia a dirty look, then addressing Alex. "I'm here to work on my soc project with Daniel Payton, since you apparently aren't interested in showing up for class two days in a row."

"I showed up yesterday, I just left early," Alex said with a smirk. "Have fun."

And before Olivia knew it, Alex had her by the arm and was dragging her the rest of the way down the stairs and toward the parking lot. "What the hell was that?" she asked. "Since when am I higher on your to-do list than Angelica Jones?"

"You are not on my to-do list," Alex said, sticking out her tongue. "And neither is she. I'm just..."

"Bored with her?" Olivia guessed.

Alex blinked, thought about it, and slumped her shoulders as she assented. "Yeah, I guess I am."

"So what does that make me, your rebellious adventure? Today we travel the earth having a whole lot of fun and tomorrow you go back to your spoon-fed existence, saying you're glad you had the ride but it's just not your thing?"

Alex's jaw dropped, and she regarded Olivia intensely for a long time before speaking. "Where is that coming from? Did I do something...?"

"No," Olivia said, running a hand frustratedly through her hair. "No, you didn't. Except giving me a heart attack when you asked Natalia if she was jealous."

Alex giggled nervously and unlocked her car, starting to get into the driver's seat when Olivia stopped her.

"Let me drive," she said, holding out her hand for the keys.

"Do you have a license?" Alex asked immediately. It was just a reaction.

"Not a real one, just the kind you get in crackerjack boxes," Olivia said dryly. "Keys, please, Miss Cabot. I'm going to show you a good time tonight, and that includes driving so you can drink if you want to."

Alex kicked herself for the stupid question and handed over the keys, going around to get in the passenger's side. She tried to pull her skirt down as she sat, but it was no use, and she ended up with a hell of a lot of exposed leg. Thighs, even. Yeah, it was that short. Why hadn't she tried on the second skirt, again? Oh yeah. The staring at the kissing.

--

Olivia chose one of the classier clubs to start out with, figuring she ought to ease Alex in to the subculture. There were two dance floors, one on each level, two bars, same thing, bathrooms, and an area on each story with tables and chairs. Then there was the VIP lounge, which Olivia could access if she wanted to, but she thought that best saved for another time.

As soon as they walked in, they were assaulted by the smell of pot and cigarettes, and the overall lingering scent of booze. The music was loud, but not too loud, and Olivia pointed out a table in the back. Alex nodded and followed her over, then ordered a margarita when the waitress came by. Olivia ordered a coke.

"Haven't seen you in awhile, dollbaby," the waitress crooned at Olivia, giving her a smile and a flirtatious kiss on the cheek. "We been startin to miss ya."

Alex stiffened in her chair. What was some waitress in a club doing kissing Olivia's cheek like that? And... uh... why the hell did she care?

"Hey Sherilynn, this is my friend Alex. I think she's really gonna need that margarita, there's an extra five in it for you if you make it your way."

Alex raised a brow, her eyes flicking back and forth between the two of them, and when the waitress had left, she eyed Olivia suspiciously. "What's her way, exactly?"

"It just tastes better, trust me. More fruity. I promise I'm not trying to get you drunk."

When Alex saw the waitress heading back toward their table, looking at Olivia in a rather predatory manner, she quickly stood up and held out her hand. "Let's, uh, dance," she said awkwardly.

"You don't sound entirely thrilled at the idea," Olivia said skeptically, though she took Alex's hand and stood.

"No, I was just thinking," the blonde said, shaking her head as if to clear it.

"Egh, none of that tonight," Olivia said, making a face, and she grinned when Alex laughed. Then she turned half serious, half mischievous. "Are you sure you want to dance with me, princess?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Mmm, that nickname again. Shiver.

"Because I can dance circles around your ass without breaking a sweat."

"Oh my God, you're so cocky," Alex said, mildly shocked, but she couldn't help laughing. "And you called *me* arrogant."

"It's not arrogance, it's pure unadulterated fact," Olivia proclaimed.

"We'll see about that. You have no idea how well I dance."

"Oh, I don't doubt your abilities," Olivia clarified, a slow smirk spreading over her features.

"Well what do you doubt, then?" Alex asked, her head tilted in confusion.

Olivia stepped closer so she could whisper the two-word answer into Alex's ear, letting her breath brush the lobe as she spoke. "Your nerve."

Oh dear God. For a supposedly straight girl, Alex went considerably weak in the knees when she felt Olivia's warm breath against her ear. She almost fell over. She could have blamed it on the boots, though, and probably gotten away with it since she wasn't used to wearing them. She closed her eyes, letting Olivia's words filter through her system before she realized she'd just been challenged, and then snapped around to look at her friend, arching one blonde eyebrow. "You obviously don't realize who you're dealing with here. My nerve reaches far beyond the boundaries of this dance floor, and it has come under fire several times in my life, only to prove its unyielding dominance and perseverence."

"You can't intimidate me with big words. I go to college too, remember? Now stop stalling and show me what you got, princess."

Yeah, Alex really didn't have that much nerve, and she had no idea how she was going to show Olivia up on the dance floor, but she had to do something, so she went for shock value. With careful steps, she closed the short distance between them, placing her hands on Olivia's waist, and then backing the brunette up until she was against the wall.

The action wasn't aggressive, it was almost shy, which turned Olivia on beyond belief, and now here she was pressed against the wall with Alexandra Cabot standing really, really close. *Uh, does anyone have a respirator?*

Alex took in Olivia's wild eyes and heavy breathing, and she bit her lip as she admitted with a blush, "that's all I've got. I was lying."

It took Olivia less than half a second to slide back into her comfort zone, and she grinned rakishly at the blonde. "I know. My turn." She pushed off the wall, taking Alex with her, and grabbed the blonde gently by the wrists, forcing her to turn around, then moved her hands from Alex's wrists to her waist. The music's pulsing beat pounded in her ears - or maybe that was just her own heartbeat - as she pulled Alex's ass smoothly against her hips and rubbed her hands down firmly over the front of her dance partner's thighs.

"Uh!" Alex exclaimed in surprise, the wind forced from her lungs as she leaned back against Olivia, her thighs quivering at the commanding touch. "You win," she conceded in a breathless attempt at words.

Olivia was surprised that Alex was still standing, let alone allowing her to do what she was doing. "I know," she said again, snaking her hands back up Alex's thighs and under the hem of her tank, scratching her belly with featherlight touches as she began moving their hips together.

Alex's stomach convulsed as she sucked in a breath, fighting the urge to groan as her eyes rolled back in her head. What, what, *what* was she doing? And why did it feel so amazing? This was wrong, she shouldn't be doing this. She shouldn't be thinking about how soft Olivia's fingers were, or how warm her body was... She should be on the first plane home to ask her mother to pay for therapy. But she wasn't moving. She knew it was wrong, but it didn't feel wrong. And, really, they were just dancing. It's not like they were... you know... doing *that*. She just wouldn't do *that* with a girl. She just wouldn't. This was how everyone was dancing.

Olivia had a feeling she'd pushed Alex far enough, so she gradually stopped her movements, slowly taking her hands away from the blonde's stomach and stepping a few inches back away from her. Alex swooned though when she stepped back, so she quickly moved forward again to catch her. "Woah there, breathe," she instructed, helping Alex back to their table and sitting her in the booth.

"I'm fine," Alex insisted. "I just lost my balance, that's all. I'm breathing, I promise." *Grrrrr! Slick, Alex. Can't even stand up on your own after dancing with her.*

"No CPR then?" Olivia teased. "Damn."

Alex grinned and stuck her tongue out, then ran a hand through her hair. "I don't know why I said I could keep up with you. I've never club-danced in my entire life."

"Club-danced? Is that a new verb? You don't have a better way to say it in that educated brain of yours?"

"Shut up!" Alex laughed, giving her friend a hard shove in the shoulder.

"It's okay. I knew you couldn't dance unless you were in ballet slippers or some shit like that."

"You know... you judge me quite often for someone that accuses me of being judgmental."

"I'm not judging you, I'm teasing you. If I were judging you, we wouldn't be here. And, you are judgmental, that has no bearing on whether I am or not."

Alex wanted to defend herself, to say that she wasn't judgmental, but she knew she was, and she wasn't a liar. She just didn't know how to be any other way.

Liv watched the sparkle fade out of Alex's eyes, and kicked herself for causing it. "Hey. I'm just talking out of my ass."

"No, you're right," Alex said with a sigh, reaching for her drink, but Olivia stopped her.

"Order another, that's been sitting here unattended."

Alex nodded, aware of the risk now that Olivia had brought it to her attention. It wasn't something she usually needed to take into consideration. "Thanks, but if that waitress doesn't come back, you won't hear me complain," she said, a little petulantly.

Olivia's sensors all stood up, along with her eyebrows, and she peered at Alex. "Why's that?"

Oh hell. How was she supposed to answer that question without incriminating herself for a crime she wasn't even sure she was committing? "She, uh..."

"She what? She was moving in on your territory?" Liv asked with that sultry half-smirk she'd perfected over the past few years.

"Something like that," Alex muttered, reaching for her drink again without thinking, and again Olivia stopped her.

"Hello? Unattended drink, I believe we had this discussion just recently?"

"Right," Alex said, nodding to herself.

"You're just trying to take the focus off of your self-indictment," Liv pointed out observantly. "So let's get back to that." She moved Alex's drink to the other side of the table, out of reach, before continuing. "I'm not looking to be anybody's territory, so just watch that," she told Alex firmly, but not unkindly. "I go where I want, do what I want, I don't answer to anybody, not to mention the fact that you and I aren't even involved, seeing as how you're straight and I'm female, and I don't know that I'd want to date you even if you weren't."

Alex blinked, feeling like a kid getting scolded as Olivia barraged her with warnings and truths. "I--I didn't mean--"

"Yes you did. I'm not mad, I'm just giving you a heads up."

For some reason, Alex felt rejected even though she hadn't asked for anything from Olivia. Maybe it was the statement that Olivia probably wouldn't want to date her even if she wasn't straight. She fumbled with the hem of her skirt, staring at her hands, and feeling the traitorous prick of tears behind her eyes.

Olivia gently took Alex's chin in her hand and tilted her head back up. "Hey. Princess?" she questioned, a little thrown off by Alex's reaction to her words. When the blonde wouldn't lift her eyes, she tried again. "Princess look at me. What aren't you telling me, huh?"

Alex didn't want to look into her friend's eyes because she was afraid that Olivia would see what she was trying so desperately to hide behind her own. Confusion, desire, immeasurable fear... But the nickname was killing her, and she couldn't just ignore Olivia, so she looked. "I don't know," she answered the vocal question.

Liv released her chin but kept looking at her. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I was just throwing my weight around. I get like that when I feel cornered."

"Why did you feel cornered?" Alex asked, not really understanding the impact of her confession about the waitress.

"Because," Olivia answered, shrugging her shoulders. "You didn't like Sherilynn paying a certain kind of attention to me, but it's not like you're giving it to me either, so I don't understand your motive for getting pissy."

"I do not get 'pissy'," Alex said, sitting up taller and looking down at Olivia. "And... I... I'm sorry. I know it's none of my business who kisses you and who doesn't. I don't know what my problem is."

"I mean shit, it's not like you made a move and I rejected you," Olivia continued. "Then you'd at least have a reason to be jealous."

Was that what this awful feeling in her chest was? Jealousy? "I know. I'm sorry," she said again, staring at the table in front of them.

"And for the record, she kissed my cheek in a friendly manner. When I *kiss* someone, you'll *know*."

Alex's stomach tightened at that and she balled her hands into fists beneath the table. She just didn't know what to think. Her body said she wanted to *know*, but her brain was screaming so loudly it was hard to reason with. "I don't want to see you kiss anyone," she admitted, still not looking at her friend.

Earlier in the day Olivia would have ribbed her for that comment, but as it were, she knew that Alex didn't mean it in an anti-lesbian way - that her reasons were gentle and self-preservational, not discriminatory. "I didn't say you have to," Liv said softly. "Come here, princess."

Olivia held out her arms and Alex leaned into them, resting her head on her friend's shoulder. She couldn't help inhaling the scent of Olivia's subtle perfume, and as the brunette's arms settled around her and gave her an affectionate squeeze, she closed her eyes, trying to will herself to just relax. She was fine. Everything was fine, no need to panic. Olivia made her feel so safe and protected, even though her haunting feelings for Olivia were what she was trying to feel safe from and protected against. The irony was astounding.

Liv picked up a hand and started absently stroking Alex's hair, wishing she could straighten out the mess she knew Alex's thoughts must be.

Alex shifted her position to allow Olivia better access, because God that felt so good. She turned toward her friend, so they were sort of facing each other, and turned her head so that her face was pressed against the spot between Liv's neck and right shoulder.

Liv chuckled and kept petting Alex's long, silky hair, bringing her other hand up to lightly run her fingernails up and down the blonde's back.

Alex was losing it - her sanity, her willpower, her control. Sensation and desire were overtaking her, and her entire body trembled fearfully as she pressed her face harder against Olivia's tanned skin, only just managing not to bite her to stifle a moan. She let her breath out instead in a long, slow puff of air, and mumbled against Liv's shoulder. "Oh God, that feels good..."

Olivia wanted nothing more than to see how this might play out, but her conscience wouldn't let her take advantage of Alex's confused vulnerability, despite how wet the blonde was innocently making her. She was about to suggest they call it a night when she felt Alex stir, and then warm, soft lips brushed against the side of her neck. Accident. Total accident. Accident that was going to make her come in her pants-- er, dress,-- but it had to be an accident. When Alex tentatively kissed her neck again, she dropped her head back against the top of the booth and groaned, momentarily forgetting her noble intentions to take Alex home.

Alex wasn't sure her actions would be welcome, but Olivia smelled so good and her skin was so soft, she didn't stop to think about consequences. When the brunette groaned, Alex was relieved, and an overwhelming rush of pleasure washed over her at being able to make Olivia sound like that. "You taste... so good," she whispered reverently. "And you're so soft..."

Olivia was basically incoherent, smothered by the sudden intensity of the situation. She hadn't really thought about doing this with Alex, simply because it didn't seem within the realm of possibility, so she wasn't prepared for the onslaught of electricity that jolted every nerve ending in her body into a happy state. "Wait, no," she stammered, almost physically unable to say those two words because she really didn't want to. "We can't do this here, like this... I don't want it to be something you regret in the morning..."

Alex whined, but she knew Olivia was just being the voice of reason, and she knew Olivia was right. Well, she didn't think she'd regret anything in the morning, but she understood what Olivia meant. And hey, maybe she was right about that part too, and she'd wake up with regrets... but if she was honest with herself, which she hadn't been until meeting Olivia, then she knew this wasn't something that would go away. She had fought so hard against it, but for some reason Olivia's casual and fuck-anyone-else's-opinion-of-me attitude made her feel like it might be okay.

However, Alex wasn't quite ready to give up just yet, and she very slowly pulled back so her face was only a few inches apart from Olivia's. "Just one kiss," she breathed. "Then we'll go."

"Alex I don't th--" She stopped talking when Alex shifted her weight, lifting one leg across Liv's to sit straddling her.

"Please?" Alex begged softly, her eyes searching Olivia's.

Olivia knew she shouldn't. But there was only so much strain a person's willpower could take before it snapped, and for fuck's sake, Alex Cabot was straddling her lap begging for a kiss. What kind of lesbian would she be if she refused that? Her control was outmaneuvered, and she took in a staggering breath, lifting one of her hands to tangle in the sweaty blonde hair at the nape of Alex's neck. The look of bliss on Alexandra's face was her breaking point, and she pulled the blonde into a soft, sweet, tender kiss, letting their lips touch for but a few seconds before gently tugging Alex's mouth from hers.

Alex was breathing much harder than she should have been from the brief contact, but her world was turning upside-down and she felt like she was falling without a safety net. She had never felt anything so amazing in her life, or so soft. Olivia's lips were like velvet, and her head was spinning. She actually felt dizzy. "Olivia," she exhaled, her eyelids fluttering in an attempt to stay open.

Olivia was a bit startled at the electricity in the almost-chaste kiss, and Alex nearly moaning her name was going to KILL her. "Don't. Don't say my name like that, Alex," she pleaded, her own head spinning overtime as well.

"Why not?" Alex asked, her lids losing the battle as they fell, covering her swirling blue eyes.

"Because I'll lose it," Olivia said honestly. "And I don't want to do that. We need to go, you need to sleep on this, an-- unghhhhhh," she groaned loudly at the feel of hands covering her breasts. She was so wet, so aroused that it hurt, the throbbing between her legs approaching unbearable now. "Alex no," she insisted, miraculously able to force the words out in a serious, halting tone. She would love to throw Alex down on the table and fuck her delirious, but she didn't want to invest herself before Alex knew what she really wanted. Yes, okay, she was starting to like the blonde, and she didn't want to become a casualty of a failed experiment, no matter how hard up she was at the moment.

"I'm sorry," Alex said quickly, climbing off of Olivia's lap and standing, trying to shove her hands in pockets that weren't there. She was blushing furiously, trying to catch her breath, and unnervingly warm and wet between her shaking legs.

"No need to apologize, don't misunderstand," Olivia said, catching her own breath before joining Alex in standing, and leading her out to the car. She still had the keys, so she turned off the alarm and unlocked the doors, then helped Alex into the passenger's seat even though she could manage on her own. "Do you live on campus?" she asked as she started the car and headed in that direction.

Alex was confused, aroused, embarrassed and ashamed, but she managed to answer the question. "Uh, no, but I can stay with Angelica tonight," she offered. "It's too far for you to walk and I'm not loaning out my car no matter how much I like you..."

Olivia cracked a smile, but when she glanced sideways at Alex she could easily read the hurt in her posture. "Alex... I like you too, more than I thought I did, and believe me, that table was looking like a good place to show you how much... but I need you to be sure. I can't take that kind of risk, I have to protect myself."

Alex nodded in understanding, Olivia's words easing her fears. "I understand, I didn't mean to pressure you," she said with a tiny smile.

"Oh believe me, there was no pressure needed," Olivia said. "I'll be needing extra batteries tonight."

Alex felt like she was being strangled, unable to inhale after expelling all of the air in her lungs in a rush. "What?" she asked, and then instantly recanted. "No, don't answer that, I won't be able to sleep."

"Are you sure Angelica will want you staying over?" Liv asked as she parked the car halfway between hers and Angelica's dorms, after Alex had told her which building Angelica lived in.

"She'll get over it," Alex mumbled, climbing out of the car. "Well, uh... thanks for tonight, it was the best time I've had in... my life, I think," she said with a crooked grin.

"Oh hell no, I'm walking you to Angelica's. You can say good-night from there. What do you think I am, gonna let you walk over there alone at night?"

Alex's cheeks flushed slightly, and she accepted Olivia's arm as they walked to Angelica's building. Olivia insisted on walking her all the way to the door and making sure she got in all right. They said a brief good-night after that, and Olivia left Alex to explain her earlier outburst to her friend as she walked back to her own dorm. Oops... she still had Alexandra's car keys. Haha.

--

Alex and Angelica decided to talk about things in the morning, and Angelica gave Alex her roommate's bed for the night, since her roomie wasn't coming back for a few days. On vacation or something.

Alex lay awake, unable to even get close to sleep. Her heart hadn't stopped pounding, since she hadn't stopped thinking about Olivia. She was uncomfortably wet and didn't have a change of panties, and was not about to wake Angelica up and ask to borrow some. It probably wouldn't help anyway, those would just get wet too unless she could force the feel of Olivia's lips from her mind. But she couldn't. In fact, the more she tried, the more vivid the images became, and she was squirming around in the sheets, driving herself crazy. And when she remembered what Olivia had said about needing extra batteries, she shoved her face into her pillow to muffle her frustrated groan. She really wanted to touch herself, but Angelica was sleeping in the same room!

Finally she gave up the fight. She'd just be really quiet. She rolled onto her back, biting her lip as she slipped her hand inside her panties, gasping as soon as her fingers made contact with her aching sex. She hadn't touched herself in awhile, and she was incredibly sensitive at the moment, rocking her hips up against her fingers as she slid two inside herself, unable to stop the languid moan of satisfaction that escaped. God, she needed this. It felt better than she recalled, but that was probably due to her keyed up state of mind and body. It wasn't going to take much to push her over the edge, and she skillfully brought herself off, rubbing her clit firmly and pushing her fingers in and out. She bit on her forearm to filter the noise she made when she came, and things exploded inside her, making her see stars. No, this was not something that was going to go away.

When Alex opened her eyes, she shrieked in surprise to see Angelica standing next to the bed, staring down at her with her hands on her hips. "Alexandra, what in the hell are you doing?" she demanded hotly.

"Like you never do it?" Alex squeaked, absolutely horrified at being caught.

"My boyfriend takes care of that for me," Angelica said, her eyes narrowing.

"Well I don't have one," Alex replied, starting to become less embarrassed and more irritated.

"No, you don't," Angelica said accusingly. "You have a girlfriend, though, don't you?"

Alex threw the covers off of her still trembling body. "I don't need to listen to this," she declared, getting out of bed and pulling her skirt on, then her boots. All the blood rushed to her head as she stood, and she wavered for a minute, but then she was steady and she shoved Angelica out of her way as she headed for the door.

"I can't believe you're a dyke!" Angelica shouted into the hallway after Alex. "And I let you sleep here so many times!"

Tears were streaming down Alex's cheeks as she strode briskly away from her now-ex-best-friend, trying to ignore the rattling echo of Angelica's words. She walked hurriedly to her car and stopped when she realized she didn't have the keys. Wow, this was just not her night.

Sniffling and swiping at her tears, Alex sucked it up and made her way to Olivia's dorm room, knocking softly, hoping she wasn't asleep yet either. She hated to be woken up, so she didn't want to do it to someone else.

Olivia was asleep, she'd tired herself out - and the evidence was displayed on her nightstand (which included an empty battery package). But she had always been a light sleeper, and she roused at the knock, padding to the door in bare feet and calling quietly, "who is it?"

"It's Alex," the blonde replied, trying to hide the fact that she'd been crying. But she was pretty sure her mascara would be smeared down her cheeks and her eyes were red, and her voice sounded swollen and choked.

Liv opened the door and moved aside to let Alex in. She immediately knew something was wrong, and closed the door after ushering her friend inside. "Hey, what's wrong?"

The sight of Olivia wearing only underwear and a cotton tank top nearly jarred Alex into an alternate reality, but she managed to answer the question. "You have my keys."

"Well, I usually cry when I forget my keys, too," Olivia said with a smirk, shaking her head. "What happened?"

"I can't tell yo--" Alex stopped mid-sentence when she caught a glimpse of Olivia's nightstand. "Oh God... I guess I can," she said with a groan, rolling her eyes. "Angelica caught me doing... *that*." She nodded toward Liv's vibrator. "She called me a dyke and said she couldn't believe she'd let me sleep over so many times."

Olivia lost her composure at the thought of Alex masturbating, and she blinked in surprise, sinking down onto her bed. "Well," she began, swallowing hard, "did you tell her it wasn't true?"

"No," Alex said quietly.

Liv was seriously impressed. "You've got balls," she said, and Alex didn't miss the note of pride in her voice. "That really takes nerve, Alex. And I'm not patronizing you when I say that I'm impressed."

"You are?" Alex asked, looking up suddenly, and she found herself smiling a little at Olivia's affirmation. Her eyes kept flicking to Liv's nightstand, and finally Olivia grabbed the vibrator and shoved it under her pillow. "Hey, I was looking at that," the blonde complained.

"I know," Olivia replied dryly. "I had to hide it for your protection. Your innocent eyes needed saving." She stood up and walked to Alex, kissing her gently on the forehead. "Do you want your keys, or do you want to stay here?"

"I want to stay here," Alex answered without hesitation. "But not if you don't want me to."

"Don't you know me by now? I wouldn't offer something I wasn't okay with."

"Well I didn't ask if you were *okay* with it, I asked if you *wanted* me to stay..."

"You actually didn't ask a question at all, you made a statement," Olivia pointed out.

"Details, details," Alex whispered. "And I need a change of underwear..."

THUNK. Olivia moved to the wall and knocked her head against it. "What's wrong with the pair you're wearing?" she forced herself to ask, ready to bang her head again if needed.

"Stop that!" Alex said, her eyes widening in alarm. "Are you trying to give yourself a concussion?"

"Yes," Liv answered with a nod.

"Well don't. Can I please, pleeeease borrow some underwear?" Alex whined, reaching under her skirt to start taking off her current pair.

"OhmyGodstopit!" Olivia said in a rush, holding her hand out to block the view. "I'll ravage you!"

Alex let the panties slide down her legs and pool at her feet. "Oops," she said, slowly stepping out of them.

Olivia stood frozen in place, hyperventilating, very aware of the fact that Alex was now naked beneath her skirt. And seducing *her*. Shouldn't it be the other way around, since she was the career lesbian and was experienced at this sort of thing?

"I've been kidding myself for so long," Alex confessed quietly, running her tongue over her lips, "that I made myself believe I thought two women together was disgusting. But being with you, spending time with you, being held by you... kissing and touching you... it's enough to crumble my defensive walls and make me stare truth in the eye. You make me want to be proud of how I feel about you. Long term. And right now, you make me want to come all over your sheets."

Olivia was absolutely fucking speechless. She stood staring at Alex with a mix of lust and awe, overlayed with an incredible amount of respect. She didn't speak until Alex was standing right in front of her. "No objections," she rasped in a shaky voice.

Alex pushed them both toward Olivia's bed, making the brunette sit on the edge as she climbed up to straddle her lap - just like earlier, except for the fact that now they were skin to skin, and Olivia melted into a puddle at the slick heat against her bare thighs.

"Christ," Olivia hissed, placing her hands on Alex's hips as she lifted one leg to press more firmly between the blonde's legs.

Alex moaned, losing her posture and slumping forward, resting her forehead on Olivia's shoulder.

"Slower," Olivia whispered, urging Alex to lay back on the bed. She wanted to take her time, to unwrap Alex like the amazing gift that she was.

Alex complied, settling herself down, frowning when her head hit the pillow. She snatched the vibrator from underneath it and put it back on the nightstand, then re-settled and looked adoringly up at Liv.

Olivia didn't have it in her to laugh, even though it was funny, because she was more nervous to do this with Alex than she'd ever been before. A trail of wetness glistened on her own thighs as she stared at the smooth pale skin of Alex's, laid out before her penetrating gaze. She leaned her head down to place soft kisses on Alex's stomach, which quivered under her lips in a very stimulating manner. She couldn't believe she was doing this, here, now, with Alexandra Cabot, and it was so...fucking...good. She could almost taste her lover's sweet, intoxicating scent, and she nuzzled her cheek against the flat plane of her belly.

Alex trembled so violently she thought she might throw up, her nerves were wound so tight. But she wanted this, so badly, and it felt so good, and Olivia was so gentle and sweet, and her lips were still so soft, and Alex got even more turned on every time either of them moved.

Olivia felt the trembling, and she crawled up to lay herself fully on top of Alex, without putting her weight on the blonde. "We don't have to do this," she whispered, her voice low and raspy, yet concerned.

"Y-you don't want to?" Alex stammered so quietly that Olivia had to strain to hear her.

"Princess, I'm so wet for you it hurts," she assured her girl, her throat constricting as she spoke. She didn't even notice that her brain had referred to Alex as her girl.

"And you know I am," Alex agreed. "I'm nervous, but that doesn't mean I'm having second thoughts. I've never wanted anyone more. I want you Liv..."

The nickname warmed Olivia's chest, as well as Alex's confession, and she captured her lover's lips in a tender kiss, groaning when Alex opened her mouth and she felt the blonde's tongue pressing insistently against her lips. She returned the request, pushing her tongue into Alex's mouth, flicking over her teeth and exploring further inside.

Alex practically purred, licking Olivia's lips and tongue, executing the perfect search warrant and finding nothing but heat.

"I want you too, princess," Olivia gasped when she pulled away for air. "So much..." She trailed kisses down the side of Alex's jaw, nipping and sucking at her neck with increasing intensity. She tried to rein herself in, not wanting to go overboard and scare Alex to death. "I want to see you," she whispered, bringing her hands into play, slowly pushing the hem of Alex's tank top upwards.

Alex sat up and put her arms above her head, letting Olivia remove her shirt, then blushing as she laid back down, covering her breasts with her hands. She was suddenly shy, and she grinned sheepishly up at Liv.

"Princess, if you want me to kiss them, you have to move your hands," Liv purred, licking a circle around the middle of Alex's ribcage.

Alex shuddered at the warmth of Olivia's tongue, but bit her lip and shook her head, refusing to move her hands. In response to that, Olivia started sucking on her fingers, and she groaned, loosening her hold enough for Liv to take her by the wrists and move her hands away.

"Beautiful," Olivia murmured, wrapping her lips around a sweet pink nipple and kissing it so affectionately that Alex sighed and started to relax. When she felt the blonde stop shaking so badly, she flattened her tongue and dragged it over Alex's very hard nipple, across her sternum and to her other nipple, then circled it once and sucked it between her teeth, nibbling gently.

Alex gasped and arched into the touch, pressing her breast more firmly into Olivia's mouth, and she felt Olivia respond by opening wider, taking more of her in, her tongue flicking back and forth rapidly across Alex's nipple. The friction sent little jolts of pleasure between her legs over and over again, and her hips were jerking without her consent until firm hands gripped her waist and held her down. "Ohhhhh, God," she hissed, the action fueling her fire even hotter, her hips straining against the hold.

Liv backed down Alex's body until she was kneeling between her legs, stroking the outsides of her thighs. "Are you okay with being completely naked?" she whispered, running her fingertips up and down the short skirt modestly covering Alex.

Alex breathed and closed her eyes, giving a nod of consent and lifting her hips to help the process. Slender fingers slid under the waistband of the skirt and tugged, slowly revealing her soft blonde curls and the flood of wetness beneath them.

Olivia carefully removed the skirt and let it fall to the bed or the floor or wherever it landed, she really didn't care. She took a moment to just admire the naked beauty in her bed, her lover's pale cheeks flushed with exertion, her body slick with arousal. She loved the way Alex's chest heaved with her labored breathing and the fact that she had her legs crossed at the ankles. "You are exquisite," she declared in wonder, stroking the tops of Alex's thighs, urging them apart with light, suggestive pressure.

Alex held her breath as she allowed Olivia to part her legs, and she kept her eyes shut as tightly as she could. She had slept with a few men before, but never, ever had she felt so utterly exposed and naked as she did under Olivia's ravenous gaze. It was like those rich, stormy brown eyes could peel away the layers of her soul until all that remained was absolute truth. She hoped her lover liked what she saw.

Olivia was riveted, in awe, unable to even comprehend anything on an intellectual level at that moment. "Can I kiss you here?" she breathed, her face just inches from Alex's glistening sex.

Alex made an incoherent noise, sliding her thighs apart further, hoping Olivia would take that as consent.

Olivia was hoping that was a yes, and she blew a cool breath between the blonde's legs, leaning in for a fleeting kiss that made her muscles go slack. She leaned in again, pressing a longer, sweeter, open-mouthed kiss against Alex's pussy, and her reward was in the form of a desperate plea from Alexandra.

"Oh!" Alex gasped, throwing her head to the side and gripping the sheets in tightly closed fists. "Please!" She had never known intimacy could feel this fucking good, and she didn't know exactly what she wanted, but she knew she wanted *more*. "Please, please," she begged, breathing harshly and continuously whimpering.

Olivia shuddered against her deliciously writhing lover, then licked her harder, scraping Alex's clit with her teeth as she pushed her tongue inside.

Alex cried out, back arching, her whimpers continuing as she got lost in the feeling of having Olivia inside her. It was a life-altering experience. It blew her mind and shattered her defenses, and when she came, she came hard, all over Olivia's sheets. She felt liberated, loved, and important in a way that actually mattered, and tears of release spilled from her eyes, trailing down her cheeks.

Olivia cleaned up her mess from the blonde's thighs, leaving the come that had slipped down to the sheets, and crawled up beside Alexandra to hold her tight, planting kisses of comfort and affection on her cheeks and the top of her head, murmuring soothing words. Alex cried harder, and Olivia instinctively knew that the wracking sobs were because of the lie her lover had been living her entire life. She knew what that felt like, though for her it wasn't her sexual orientation that she struggled with... it was the circumstances of her conception. "It's okay princess, I've got you," she promised, stroking Alex's hair and rubbing up and down her back.

Alex clung to Olivia like her life depended on it, grateful beyond words for the kindness and patience Liv was showing her. It took her quite awhile to calm down, and when she finally did, the first thing she made sure to say was, "I'm sorry..."

"Don't you dare," Olivia said with a smile, tapping Alex on the nose. "I understand more than you think."

Alex looked at her through slightly blurry vision, blinking the last of her tears out of the way and nodding. "Thank you..."

They lay in silence for another few minutes, and Liv heard Alex sigh contently, which made her very happy. "You okay princess?"

"Emotional breakdown aside... that was incredible," Alex replied, letting out a slow breath. "Absolutely incredible."

"So..." Olivia began, a blush coloring her cheeks as she asked the next question... "no regrets then?" Gahhhh, she was nervous about hearing the answer to that. Damn emotions.

"No, none at all," Alex assured her, shaking her head. "You amaze me, Olivia Benson." She tripped over her words a bit after that, but finally managed to land on solid ground and ask, "would I scare you off if I had... like... feelings for you?" Please don't say yes, please don't say yes...

Olivia smiled and kissed Alex so lovingly that the blonde melted in her arms. "I don't scare off. If you have feelings for me, I'll consider myself blessed."

"You won't think I just have a stupid crush, or that I'm experimenting, right?"

"I promise," Olivia shook her head.

That made Alex smile and seemed to relax her, and she nuzzled Olivia's neck, putting her arms around her... girlfriend? Lover? Friend? She didn't exactly have experience with this more-than-one-night-stand thing. "Well how do you feel?" she blurted out before she could realize that she might not want to hear Olivia's feelings or possible lack thereof.

Liv chuckled at the hurried way Alex spit out the question. She decided to just go for broke and tell the whole truth. "I pretty much hated you this morning, I liked you by this afternoon, and now... well now I don't know exactly what the feeling is, but when I think about spending time away from you, it sucks." Very, very eloquent, Olivia.

Alex got a goofy grin and kissed Olivia hard, then squeezed her tight and fumbled around for the blankets, to no avail.

"I got it," Olivia offered, reaching behind herself to drag the covers over them, then snuggling up with Alex. "So... *do* you have feelings for me?" she asked casually, trying to pretend she didn't have anything invested in the answer.

Alex debated a smart-assed remark, but Olivia had been sincere with her, so she returned the courtesy. "Yes," she answered simply.

"So..." Olivia asked again, and again forced a casual tone, "does that mean I can call you my girlfriend?"

"Yes," Alex said with a smile, trying to snuggle even closer. "But I really like it when you call me princess."

Liv beamed, kissing Alex's forehead. "You want to be my princess, huh?"

"Mmm, your princess," Alex mumbled, exhaustion starting to take over now that she felt safe again, in Olivia's arms. "Yeah. I'myourprincess," she slurred, drifting halfway to sleep.

Olivia settled her head down on the pillow, sleep trying to claim her as well. She couldn't remember ever being this happy, and that was saying something, because she enjoyed her life a great deal. Alex was just something really special, and Liv marveled at the fact that they'd gone to school together for six months and never spoken until yesterday morning. She licked her lips to moisten them, and purred as she tasted the lingering flavor of Alex's come... and that was the last thing she did before she succumbed to a night of sweet dreams.

Fin


End file.
